Talk:Shogūn/@comment-4080775-20150711123745/@comment-2089817-20150809213639
Try as I might, try as I might to ignore the utter... stupidity I read in these comments all over the place, so that I never have to step foot in this place again, it just seems that the lowest part of me cannot help but say something. A shogun is a military commander. It's in the god damn translation. The five great nations are not a military union. And you guys seem to THINK they are because you identify each nation with its hidden ninja village, when in truth, the hidden village is the essential fighting force of the respective nation. They are a small part of the entire nation. The Kage would essentially be a "Shogun", but the situation is in reverse, in which a Daimyo commands the Kage, or "Shogun", in this case. It'd be best to keep this in mind; especially you, Simbah, since you just love to call people out on their "failure to do their research". But that's neither here nor there. If Kami's Jupiter thing is some military organization, using the Shogun title might be a bit awkward under these circumstances, but it certainly isn't incorrect, and if he really wants to use the title, he's not in the wrong for doing so. All the power to him. However. I'm sick of this attitude of yours, Simbah. Absolutely sick of the way you prance about, maintaining your "classic no-bullshit attitude" like you're something tough... And that's fine if you do. All the more power to you. But some people actually care about standards. You don't. And that's fine too. You and the other crybabys got what you wanted; me and Ten out of power, no quality standards for this site, and so on. But there still are some people who care about the site, like Serk and Dazz. They have every right to make a case about something they are either confused about or feel needs to be revisited, and that's what they did here. They did not insult Kami's idea. They did not attack him. They did not force him to rewrite it. They merely presented their case, their issue with it, and probably expected Kami to step up like an adult and respond. This is known as a mature discussion, and if some people are so childish that they feel they are "too good" to defend their work or what they post here, then that isn't the fault of the critic. People should not have to watch what they say so children won't get offended. But you? Oh, you? You decided that Kami should just "ignore the assholes below." Nice job. Nice work in, not only making others who might read these comments now believe Dazz and Serk's criticism and opinion isn't worth a dime, thus having a hand in destroying their credibility for newbies who might pass by, but helping to promote an atmosphere where people can't even criticize anything anymore without it starting with the words "I love your work, I fuck with your work, marry me." When I started here, eight years ago, I wrote the worst shit imaginable. I didn't get better by having some ghetto punk defending me by telling every person who criticized my work to "fuck off". I got better because I actually listened to criticism and tried to improve. That's how I got to be where I am today. You think you're good enough that criticism is beneath you? Fine. But don't you dare interfere with people who actually give a fuck about helping to promote higher quality. I say that, but I already know you won't. Because people like you don't change, and always think you're in the right. So... In your words, "keep doing you". And also in your words, I will say the same to you two, Dazz and Serk. Keep doing what you're doing, and keep fighting the good fight; no matter what pricks like Simbah try to do.